Tales of Crystal and Emerald
by Zero.Slash.One
Summary: Short stories describing events in the lives of Crystal and Emerald. FrontierShipping. Occasional sexual content.
1. 018: Love

10:47, May 31.

In an apartment in Goldenrod City, a tall, dark-haired young woman was tidying up the apartment, dusting off various places, cleaning a few messes and generally making sure everything was neat and proper, in anticipation of the event that would take place there later that day. "Yep. Everything looks ready for Emerald's surprise party." She told the other eight assembled PokeDex-Holders.

At the same time, near what would be described as just outside Olivine City, if one were to look at it on a map, a short, blond young man looked out, from the area's center, at five buildings.

To his southwest was an ornately designed castle, with a navy-blue roof and several spires.

To his southeast was an otherwise normal building that seemed to emphasize excess and bright colors as much as the other building emphasized subdued practicality.

To his northwest was what appeared to be a pink and white circus tent.

To his northeast was a building that, at first glance, seemed more like a robot than a building, as there were several glowing red lines traveling in a circle on either side of it.

To his north was an about seventy-stories-tall tower, virtually identical to the Hoenn one.

To Emerald's disappointment, this Battle Frontier focused more on 'Traditional' battling than the one in Hoenn, meaning no Battle Pyramid or Pike style facilities. _"Oh well, might as well take the fun one first." _He thought to himself, making his way towards the Battle Arcade, when his PokeGear began to make a series of beeps, the last louder than the others.

When he took it out from his pocket, he saw Crystal's icon, along with a text message, telling him to come to her apartment. Sending out his Mantine, he directed it to fly to Goldenrod City. It had taken several weeks of training with Gold to learn the technique, but it certainly came in handy.

After 10-15 minutes of flight, he arrived outside Crystal's apartment building. He quickly made his way up the staircase, to the second floor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EMERALD!" The Dex-Holders shouted, as soon as they saw him open the door.

"Really, guys?!" Emerald exclaimed happily. "I, um, don't really know how to tell you this, but you don't have to get me anything. There's nothing I really need."

"Yeah, we, uh, couldn't think of anything you'd like, so we just all pitched in, to get you this." Red sheepishly admitted, and handed him a sealed envelope. When Emerald opened it, he got a serious shock.

"Wow." Emerald said, visibly impressed. "A gift card for Celadon Department Store. 40000 dollars. Thanks, guys."

...

16:37

After several hours of celebrating Emerald's birthday, the Dex-Holders gradually began to leave the apartment, leaving Crystal and Emerald alone in her apartment.

"So, how did you like your surprise party?" Crystal asked.

"It was a lotta fun, thank you for doing this, Crys." Emerald replied, before he kissed her, bitterly noting that, as he was only five ft two, and she stood tall at five ft nine, she had to bend forward for him to do so.

Crystal returned the kiss, and, feeling adventurous, gently pushed her tongue into Emerald's mouth, where it fought his for dominance.

After a minute, she broke away. "Again." She breathed. "More." Emerald was happy to comply. He pressed his mouth against hers, wrapping his arms around her.

In return, she deepened the kiss, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him up. They continued to furiously kiss, as she carried him into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Then, Emerald broke off for air. "I love you so much, Crystal." He whispered.

"I love you too, Emerald." She smiled back, before leaning in for another kiss. Emerald gently pushed her down on the bed, breaking the kiss.

Neither minded particularly much, preferring to continue their make-out session.

After a few minutes, Crystal broke the kiss, pushing him onto the bed. "Emerald..." She apprehensively asked, placing a hand on his cheek. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah." He replied. "I want this."

"I want this too." She whispered, kissing him softly. Hesitantly, Crystal pulled her suspenders from her shoulders, then gently guided her pants off, revealing to Emerald her soft, pink panties.

Next, she moved her arms to the ends of her shirt, exposing her navy-blue bra, to the blond sitting on the bed, who _really_ wished his pants wouldn't feel so tight.

Then she removed her panties, showing him her lush brown bush of pubic hair, making the tightness in his trousers uncomfortable.

Lastly, she took off her bra, revealing her well-rounded breasts, making his pants downright painful.

"You're beautiful..." Emerald whispered, entranced, as he beheld her nude form; her legs were long, slender and lean, with no visible fat and a light degree of muscle-tone. Her waist was curvy, leading up to her perky and somewhat large chest, tipped with pert pink nipples.

"Thank you." She replied, blushing.

Emerald then got off the bed, and began to disrobe as well, removing his shirt to reveal his rather well-developed abdominal muscles; training with Red and Green had done wonders in this department.

Next, he took off his pants. Crys could see the bulge in his jade-green boxers, and knew he was already erect. Lastly, he removed his boxers.

Crystal gasped when she saw Emerald's upward curved penis. She had expected it to be somewhat smaller than average, due to his smaller stature, but instead, it was somewhat larger.

By her rough estimate, it looked to be about seven inches in length, and about six in circumference.

"Emerald!" She exclaimed, shifting to a crouching position, and wrapped a hand around his penis. "That... That's big."

"Thanks." He replied nervously, unsure of what she was gonna do in that position. Apparently, she hadn't intended anything, as then, she got up to her full height, put her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips against his, kissing him as passionately as she could, gently guiding him down on the bed. Emerald had never seen Crystal this forceful, and frankly, he liked it.

"Last chance to pull out, Emerald." She whispered to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More sure than I've ever been about anything." He firmly replied.

"In that case..." She said, with a warm smile, gently pushing Emerald off herself, reaching for her bedroom drawer, and took out what Emerald recognized as a condom, which she gave to him, to put on. "I love you, Emerald. But there's no way I'll let myself get pregnant from my first time." She told him, after he had put it on. She then laid down on her back.

"Whenever you're ready." Crystal smiled at him. Seeing her acceptance, Emerald buried himself inside her.

Crystal had believed that she was ready for this, for him. She truly had. She knew that her hymen being broken would be painful, and that she might even bleed a little from it.

Despite all that, she couldn't keep herself from letting out a small scream; it just hurt _so damn much!_

"Are you alright?!" Emerald shouted, alerted.

"Yeah." Crystal replied, wheezing slightly, trying to tune out the pain. "Just give me a minute."

After a few minutes passed, where neither of them moved, Crystal nodded for him to keep going.

Apprehensively, Emerald slowly began to move in and out of Crystal, marveling at how wonderful her pussy felt; it was tight, and warm, though not uncomfortably so.

Hearing her rasp out slight moans, he decided to increase the pace of his thrusts, earning louder moans from Crystal, the faster he went.

Crystal could barely think straight anymore; with every thrust into her sensitive snatch Emerald made, she came that much closer to her orgasm, which was shaping up to be earthshaking. Though she didn't need much mental activity to furiously kiss Emerald.

After several minutes of passionate kisses, and furious thrusts, Emerald felt an odd feeling in his penis, and soon released his load.

Crystal felt his penis twitch slightly, and felt waves of pleasure surge through her, as her juices poured out of her.

Their sweat-covered bodies weary and spent, they collapsed onto the bed, clinging to each-other for dear life, as their orgasms slowly subsided.

* * *

**I know this'll get ignored, but his gift card of 40000 dollars isn't as big as it sounds; given the prices of in-game stuff, he could at most buy 33 Hyper potions or Ultra balls, or 13 Full restores, et cetera, et cetera... I know he wouldn't need the Ultra balls, but it's an example.**


	2. 042: Start

**This takes place roughly a year after HGSS.**

**Props to **_XxDreaming of RealityxX** and** Kathyangs **for Betaing.**_

* * *

Crystal's day had begun as usual; Just a bit of work at the orphanage.

Around 12AM, she had received a call on her PokeGear, from Emerald, asking her to come to Mt. Mortar. Now she was here, but he was nowhere in sight.

The thought of it having been a prank-call briefly crossed her mind, but she rejected it, as he wasn't the type of person who would do that.

Meanwhile, behind a rock, Emerald was nervously fidgeting, wondering how Crystal might react if he told her that he liked her.

After about twenty minutes of waiting without Emerald, or even anyone, showing up to greet her, Crystal decided that she'd had enough.

"Emerald." She shouted sternly, her voice resounding through the area. Ten seconds passed, and she didn't hear any reaction from her surroundings. "If you're here, come out now. I'm really not in the mood for this game of hide-and-seek." She continued, deciding to give it a few more seconds.

Emerald could tell that the older girl was serious, and beginning to lose her patience, so he decided to come out from his hiding place.

"Oh, you Are here, Emerald. may I ask why you called me out here?" Crystal asked, sounding much more kind, friendly and amiable.

"..."

"Emerald, what's wrong?" the girl asked, concerned at his silence.

Emerald knew that delaying it would only make it more difficult, but her, being here, so close to him? Emerald felt like he could pass out at any moment.

"Emerald, please tell me what's wrong. Have some of the other kids been picking on you?"

"No, no. it's not that." He reassured her, and took a deep breath. "Crystal, I like you."

To Emerald's surprise, she giggled. He'd expected shock or surprise, or for her to get stern with him, not... _giggling_.

"That's really sweet of you to say, Emerald, but you didn't have to drag me all the way out here, just to tell me that. I like you too, you're a really nice guy." She said; her words didn't seem like what the blond wanted to hear.

"NO! that's not what I mean, Crystal!" He anxiously shouted.

"Then, what did you mean, Emerald?" She hesitantly asked.

"I mean that I like you. I mean like-like you, Crystal." He repeated, hoping that she would understand his meaning this time.

By the look of dawning comprehension that flashed across her face, it seemed to Emerald that she did.

"Oh. Emerald, I-" She began, but was cut off by Emerald pressing his mouth against hers, savouring the taste of her soft lips.

The sheer shock of Emerald kissing her disoriented Crystal, but after a few seconds, she had regained her bearing enough to push Emerald away from her. "NO! I-I'm sorry, Emerald."

"Oh." Emerald said, dejected, barely disguising the hurt in his voice, turning to leave.

However, before he could, he felt her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving.

"Emerald, listen to me." She said, pulling him into a deep embrace. "Look, I'm not saying 'no', I'm saying I just need time to think." She tried to reassure the younger blond, who looked like he didn't care about anything she said, while also trying to hold back tears. "Would waiting a couple of days be alright with you?"

"Sure." Emerald replied, his voice growing increasingly cheerful, though still lacking his characteristic upbeat attitude, before he released his Mantine, and flew off, leaving Crystal alone in that familiar mountain range, where she'd trained as a child.

_"I'll have to talk to someone about this." _Crystal thought, pulling out her PokeGear, selecting Green's icon.


	3. 045: Boredom

**Sorry for my extended absence. Here's another chapter.**

* * *

In the bedroom of an apartment in Goldenrod city, two people in their early twenties lay nude.

One was a man with soft golden hair and his left arm draped around his lover, and the other was a woman with deep raven hair, both sound asleep.

Or so, she mused, they would appear, to anyone looking at them. Her lips curled in a soft smile. No matter how still Emerald lay, even with his eyes closed, there was no way she could be fooled into thinking that he wasn't awake. She already felt his hand on her waist move almost imperceptibly, and that was all she needed to know that.

She enjoyed cuddling with him on lazy saturday mornings greatly, but she wouldn't mind if they were to get out of bed and do something something more productive. Her shift at the lab started at 9: 40 on the week-ends, so about twenty minutes for a quickie, another twenty for a shower, or perhaps they could have a quickie in the shower...

Her musings were interrupted by Emerald subtly tightening his hold on her waist. "Are you okay, Crys? You usually get up before me... Is this because of the pregnancy?!" He exclaimed, placing his hand firmly on her mild bump. She suppressed a wince at the mild discomfort.

Though she appreciated his concern, she did find it a bit silly. "I'm barely three months along, so what do you think?" She sardonically asked. He gave a nod, figuring that he had greater worries later to concern himself with. She had been relatively calm, with no real mood-swings to speak of or food cravings, like that book for first-time parents she'd gotten him had described, but there was still over six months left; plenty of time. "Care to join me?" She smirked as she got off the bed, making her way towards the bathroom.

He returned her grin. "Definitely."

...

Crys gave dry, raspy moans as she was sent plummeting over the edge, Emerald's right hand on her right breast and his left teasing every inch of her wetness, working in unison to fill her body with overwhelming amounts of ecstacy

Emerald wrapped his arms around her waist, as her body shook with pleasure, and after a minute of intense panting, her orgasm had subsided. He figured that now was as good a time to ask as any. "Crys?" He tentatively asked, waiting for a response, and got a curious look. "This may be the wrong time to ask, but... Will you marry me?"

In that moment, a wide gamut of emotions appeared and faded on her face, ranging from surprise, to amusement, to disappointment, and several in-between.

"Yeah, Emerald..." She softly replied. "This _really _is the wrong time and place to ask. We're standing completely nude, in the bathroom, post-coitus, and that's the time you choose to propose?!" She shouted, her voice filled with disbelief.

"Sorry..." Emerald whispered. "So you don't want to?"

"Emerald..." She quietly replied, as she took a few steps forward and turned around. She placed her hands on Emerald's cheeks, raising his head and lowering hers so she could look her one-head-shorter lover directly in the eyes. "We've been together for almost seven years now. I love you, more than life itself. You're quite literally the source of my happiness. I'm already ten weeks pregnant. If we were to get married, I honestly don't think it would change anything. So if you want to get married, that's what we'll do." She spoke softly, before kissing him passionately.

Crys mused that even if their lives hadn't exactly been what one might call normal, they certainly weren't boring either.

* * *

**Now seems like a good time to stop.**


	4. 059: Challenged

**Alright, this is going to be a standard fare Battle Tower match; meaning three Pokemon on each side.**

**Emerald has: ****Sceptile, ****Sudowoodo and ****Dusknoir. **

**Red has: ****Pika****, ****Poli and ****Saur.**

**Trying something a bit different this time.**

* * *

In the National Park, Crystal sat on a bench, waiting for me and Red to begin their battle.

"So." Red confidently grinned.

"So." I replied. "Just you and me."

"Care to go first?" He asked

"Yeah." I replied. _"Which to choose?... Sudowoodo is no good while Red's got both Poli and Saur, and Pika knows Iron Tail. Sceptile would be good against Poli, but not against Saur. Dusknoir is strong and durable enough to match both Saur and Poli, but he's slower than them and Pika._

"Dusknoir!" I shouted, releasing a genie-like pokemon, with various yellow markings on it's dark-grey body.

"Pika!" Red softly said, cuing the electric rodent to leap from his shoulder.

However, what it did next, I hadn't expected. The rodent seemingly gave me a mocking look that said, _"hit me with your best shot!", _and I was more than happy to oblige.

"Dusknoir, Shadow Punch!" I ordered the ghost, who quickly sent out an ethereal copy of it's hand, aimed directly towards the mouse. However, when the move was just about to make contact, the Pikachu just... Disappeared, with a slight crackle of golden electricity, where it had been.

"What?! Where did he go?" I demanded, perplexed. Red merely responded with a grin.

"Look down." He smirked, and when I did, I saw Pikachu, behind Dusknoir, about to unleash a Thunderbolt, causing a fair degree of damage, and disappeared again, leaving a crackle of golden electricity behind once more.

"How's Pika... Teleporting?" I asked.

"He's not." Red grinned, with Pika in front of him, charging another Thunderbolt. "He's just that fast."

"That's incredible!" I exclaimed.

Likewise, Crystal was shocked; she knew that Pikachus could reach incredible speeds, but to not only move faster than humans could follow, but also maintain such speeds for more than a few seconds?

"Yeah, took a good deal of training for Pika to reach that level of speed." Red replied.

"Dusknoir, dodge!" I commanded the ghost, who almost managed to dodge, and got electrocuted for the second time. _"Sending out the slow Dusknoir first was a mistake. Another like that, and he's toast!" _

"Shadow sneak!" I shouted. Dusknoir heeded the command, fading away, and appearing a minute later, releasing a small blast of one-dimensional, amorphous darkness on Pika.

The rodent quickly shook it off, beginning to charge another thunderbolt.

Dusknoir, meanwhile, was worse off for trying that, as the Shadow Sneak had triggered his Static ability, paralyzing Dusknoir, leaving it unable to dodge the incoming lightning bolt, knocking it out cold.

"Wow..." I whispered in awe, recalling my Dusknoir. "Pika's really powerful. I thought that Pikachus were supposed to be somewhat weak, compared to most other Pokemon."

"Yeah, I heard that too, but he's always been pretty reliable in battle, all the same."

"Actually, I may have an answer to that." Crystal interjected.

"Really? Why?" Me and Red asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think it may be because of natural evolution. See, because of what TR did, the Viridian Forest became a more hostile environment, for the Pokemon to live in. The weaker species, like Caterpie and Weedle, died off almost entirely, the flight-capable ones, like Butterfree, Beedrill, Pidgey and Pidgeotto, mostly all left, along with Metapod and Kakuna, once they Evolved fully, leaving the Pikachus, who would have had to increase their reproduction rate, in order to maintain a stable population, which would indirectly cause them to adapt to the changed eco-system, putting them roughly on par with the newly introduced wild pokemon." She ended her tirade.

"Oh. Thanks for explaining." Red replied.

"You're welcome." Crystal smiled, before leaning back down.

"Wait, so Pika's a mutant?" I exclaimed.

"Not as such." Crystal replied. "The Pikachus in Viridian have 'just' evolved to become stronger, faster and more durable than regular Pikachus."

"Wait, doesn't that mean that Yellow's Chuchu..." Red slowly said.

"Could be as strong as Pika?" Crystal replied, before he could finish. "With as much training, yes. Though whether Gold's Pich could be as powerful if it Evolved, since it wasn't raised in the Viridian Forest, I'm less certain about. Gold's hatching ability may have had the same effect, possibly to a lesser or greater degree, but I'm not sure."

"Let's continue our battle, Emerald."

"Right! Sceptile!" I shouted, releasing a leaf-green, bipedal reptilian creature.

Pika charged another thunderbolt, but before it made contact, Sceptile disappeared, as Pika had, reappearing behind him, to strike at him with a Leaf Blade, which Pika dodged in it's usual manner, giving Sceptile a slight shock, when it's leaf touched the ground. And then, things got crazy.

All across the park, crackles appeared, and near those crackles, though never directly at them, Crystal noted, Sceptile became somewhat visible, though blurry, and sliced the air, before appearing somewhere else, to slice at another set of crackles.

Pika, on the other hand, seemed faster, as the only signs of him being present, was the crackles.

"Wait, Red!" Crystal exclaimed. "Why does Pika leave those crackles behind, when he runs? Shouldn't those be left in his entire trail?"

"Yeah, he doesn't really need to. The crackles are just Pika being cocky, and mocking his opponents with the fact that they can't hope to lay so much as a finger on him." Red explained.

"Oh." Crystal whispered.

"Maybe regular Pokemon aren't able..." I slowly began. "BUT WHAT ABOUT A SCEPTILE!?"

As if responding to his shouting, both Pokemon stopped moving and touched down about ten meters from each-other, their backs turned, Pika's tail the familiar steel-like color, and Sceptile's leaves twitching slightly, before both collapsed.

"... I'm screwed, aren't I?" I smiled, hesitant to release Sudowoodo.

"Yep." Red replied, sending out Venusaur. "Saur. Leech Seed."

The large quadriped shot a small seed at Sudowoodo, hitting below it's head, where brambles began to sprout, wrapping around it's arms and legs, rendering it a sitting duck, for Saur's Solarbeam.

At this point, I knew I'd lost. Sudowoodo did manage to survive the beam, only for the seeds to sap away what little energy she'd left.


End file.
